sonic_fcsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yasu the Timberwolf
Yasu the Timberwolf es un fan character perteneciente a la artista QT-Star. Aparece en la serie manga/cómic Sonic HS Manga, donde actúa como rival romántico para Sonic the Hedgehog; estando interesado en Amy Rose. Historia thumb|Sonic High School comic pg12, por QT-Star.Yasu, creado en 2007, se presenta en Sonic HS Manga como un chico de quince años, el más popular de la escuela. Se introduce de forma coqueta a Amy; lanzándole cumplidos un tanto picantes y tomándola de la quijada; provocando que Sonic se ponga un tanto sobreprotector. Así, el lobo trata de conquistar a la eriza, tratando de mostrarse como héroe delante suya. En una ocasión, empujó a Sonic a una piscina para luego salvarlo, pero terminaron peleándose. Yasu continuó con sus coqueteos, llegando a robarle un beso a Amy, lo cual ella rechazó. No se sabe mucho de su historia antes, sólo que es el alumno más popular de la escuela y que se sintió atraído rápidamente por Amy. Características físicas Yasu es una lobo de pelaje blanco. Se desconoce su peso y altura. Su cabello es blanco, un tanto rebelde, liso, lacio y largo, cae sobre su espalda. Sus ojos se hallan unidos. Son grandes, de color ámbar, sin pestañas visibles. Su flequillo es muy irregular, cubriendo ligeramente su ojo derecho y rodeando su cara. Su hocico es de color crema, liso; sus orejas son grandes y de interior crema. Posee una larga cola blanca de punta gris. Su vestimenta principal, sin contar el uniforme de instituto, es una chaqueta escarlata de cuello alto y manga larga; abierta, con varias correas. Esta chaqueta carece de manga izquierda, dejando su brazo visible. Debajo lleva una camiseta blanca simple. Lleva jeans negros con alguna que otra línea roja o gris; arremangados al final de la pierna. Calza deportivas rojas y negras, con la punta blanca y la suela gris oscura. Lleva guantes cortos con la parte superior blanca. En la muñeca izquierda lleva un anillo plateado suelto. Características psicológicas QTStar describe a Yasu como "concedido, piensa que es mejor que tú en cualquier cosa, un encantador de mujeres, hace lo que quiere, y tiene un instinto calmado en él". A lo largo del cómic, se puede ver que es un lobo coqueto y que gusta de ser el centro de atención; hace cualquier cosa para ganarse la atención de Amy y busca eliminar a su rival, Sonic. Se nota claramente que tiene un alto complejo de ego, llegando a besar a Amy sin su consentimiento. Coquetea de diversas formas, desde haciendo quedar mal a Sonic hasta tomando a la eriza de la quijada y soltándole cumplidos de todo tipo. Habilidades y poderes Yasu puede realizar ataques de viento, como se ve en su pelea con Sonic,; atacándolo con proyectiles ventosos. Además, se aprecia que es bastante ágil. Puede mantenerse a la par con Sonic en una pelea, aunque Sonic es más fuerte en general. Controversia con el fandom Si bien Yasu no es tan utilizado como Gitz the Hedgehog o Valerie Winchester (ambas de Ann-Jey), también es un FC frecuente en el fandom hispano. En la época de 2009-2014 e incluso fechas más actuales, el fandom hispano acostumbraba a crear blogs para escribir fanfics, en los cuales, a veces, aparecía Yasu. Rara vez se le daba créditos a QTStar y no se le pedía permiso. De la misma forma que Valerie, Yasu perdía toda su identidad, siendo completamente otro personaje. Normalmente se le presentaba como un interés amoroso para "Liz the Wolf" (véase Valerie Winchester), o como un rival amoroso de "Inner the Wolf" (William Winchester). Su personalidad era completamente distinta; era más noble, humilde, y no solía jugar sucio, pero sí era un tanto celoso. A veces se le daba una hermana pequeña, Yesi the Timberwolf. Casi nunca se le daban los poderes correctos; simplemente se mencionaba que era muy bueno en batalla, experto en artes marciales, muy ágil... Frases del personaje * Her smile... She's so unbelievably cute - Su sonrisa... Ella es tan increíblemente adorable... * Why?! Don't tell me you've taken a sudden interest in her? - ¿¡Por qué!? ¿No me digas que de repente te has interesado en ella? * You don't honestly think that I'll believe that you're the Sonic the Hedgehog - No crees en verdad que voy a creer que tú eres el Sonic the Hedgehog. Trivia * En un momento del cómic, Sonic soñó que Yasu le arrancaba el corazón. * Yasu toma interés en Amy casi repentimanete, de un momento a otro aparece enamorado y nunca se da razón, ni tan siquiera se menciona si de verdad la amao si sólo es mera atracción física. * "Timberwolf" hace referencia a cualquier especie de lobo que habita en zonas forestales. ** Concretamente, se refiere al lobo rojo canadiense y al lobo del Mackenzie, siendo esta última la especie en la que parece basarse Yasu. Galería Sleep Yasu Sleep.jpg|Sleep Yasu Sleep, por QT-Star. Yasu Gender Change.jpg|Yasu Gender Change, por QT-Star. Control.jpg|Control, por QT-Star. Yasu Sketch.jpg|Yasu Sketch, por QT-Star. Yasu at Side.jpg|Yasu at Side, por QT-Star. ,.Yasu.,.jpg|.:Yasu:., por QT-Star. Yasu the timberwolf by qt star d2wfbn7-pre.jpg|Yasu the timberwolf, por QT-Star. Categoría:QT-Star Categoría:Lobos